Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments having integrated prosthetic breasts, and more particularly, to a garment having prosthetic breasts which can be comfortably worn by double mastectomy patients and is suitably worn as an outer layer.
Background
It is known that bilateral mastectomy survivors have a psychological need for at least a temporary replacement of the breasts. Prosthetic breasts have been provided and used in the past and various garments of wearing apparel have been provided to accommodate the wearing of these items. Such garments are generally provided with pockets to receive the prosthetic breast or breasts so that the wearer, when wearing the garment, will appear to the casual observer to be unaffected by the surgical process.
Such garments are important to the mental well-being of the patient after undergoing such a traumatic operation. One such garment commonly used for this purpose is a pocketed bra, with artificial breast or prosthesis-receiving pockets. Unfortunately, because of the scarring left from bilateral mastectomy surgery as well as scarring from removal of lymph nodes, wearing a bra can be quite uncomfortable for the survivor. Mastectomy scars across the chest along the bra band and extending under the arms can be quite sensitive and painful for the survivor.
Additionally, many bilateral mastectomy survivors also have had a lymphadenectomy (removal of lymph nodes), which can impede the flow of lymphatic fluid, putting the survivor at high risk for lymphedema. Lymphedema can occur spontaneously, resulting in swelling in the chest and/or arms, and which is not curable. Wearing a pocketed bra that is tight or restrictive at the bra band is not only uncomfortable atop the surgical scars, but it also puts the survivor at greater risk for lymphedema.
Another garment commonly used for this purpose is a pocketed camisole. Camisole-like garments are designed with artificial breast or prosthesis-receiving pockets constructed on the inside of the garment by use of a built-in shelf bra. Again, because of the bilateral mastectomy scar running along the chest and extending under the arms, as well as the scarred area left by the lymphadenectomy, the built-in shelf bra can be very uncomfortable and at times painful.
Furthermore, prosthetics that are to be worn in the pockets of the bra or camisole are quite heavy, some weighing as much as one pound each. Wearing heavy prosthetics can be uncomfortable for the mastectomy survivor as the extra weight on the bra straps cause the straps to be tight and restrictive, putting the survivor at higher risk for lymphedema. Also, the heavy prosthetics can lead to neck and shoulder pain because of the weight.
Such conventional garments are often fabricated to resemble undergarments or similar wearing apparel. These garments are not suitable for use as outer layers of clothing.
While various garments having pockets for prosthetic breasts have been proposed, there remains a need for a garment which provides at least one prosthetic breast which produces a natural look and alleviates the above problems, among other features and advantages.